


嘉磊/调音

by ScarlettZoro



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettZoro/pseuds/ScarlettZoro
Summary: 懒得预警|小朋友别看 | 禁止上升焉栩嘉不懂世人为什么要奉赵磊为白月光，那是神圣得只可远观不能亵玩的存在。但焉栩嘉不要止于远观，赵磊是要和他共度红尘春宵的，是目光可触的心上人也是伸手可及的枕边人。
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	嘉磊/调音

练琴到深夜是赵磊最近的日常，焉栩嘉如果恰巧也没事就会陪着他。只是他总是无法安静地呆在一旁，或假模假样地挥动手臂佯装指挥或在一曲结束时热烈地鼓掌，总之焉栩嘉在这里就是琴房喧宾夺主的存在，叫赵磊移不开眼也挪不开心。

走神的代价是接连几次在同一处弹错，焉栩嘉憋着笑看赵磊懊恼地一次次重来，但是手指就跟不听使唤似的跟着主人一起越来越慌乱，最后赌气得合上了钢琴盖。

噗嗤…罪魁祸首笑出声来。“你跟它置气干什么？”

“那你在这里干嘛？”赵磊有时候确实蛮不讲理。

焉栩嘉笑意直达眼底，嘴角扬起好看的弧度，“不干嘛。要不你歇会儿再练习？”

不练顺了赵磊肯定是不肯就这么去睡觉的，焉栩嘉早摸清了赵磊的脾性便提了个折中的建议。赵磊没有拒绝就是同意了，焉栩嘉挨着他坐下，头轻轻靠在赵磊肩上，最近大家都挺累的。

“要不你先去睡？明天还得早起去片场。”赵磊拿着手机打开了视频软件，在搜索框输入着文字。

“不要。”焉栩嘉孩子气地往赵磊身上蹭了蹭，“好久都没好好呆一起了，我不要走。”

赵磊点开刚刚搜索到的视频——《调音师》，靠在他肩上的脑袋立马也好奇地凑近了跟他一起看起来，赵磊笑了笑，忍下了好奇害死猫的警告，谁让他刚刚还笑话自己弹错的，收拾胆小的猫咪简直不费吹灰之力。

焉栩嘉好像听过《调音师》这个名字却忘了具体的简介，想来是跟乐器有关的故事时间也才十几分钟，便跟着赵磊一起看了下去。

直到主人公走进刚发生凶案的房间焉栩嘉才后知后觉地害怕起来，伸手搂紧了赵磊的腰，眼睛直直地盯着屏幕紧张得咽了咽口水大气都不敢出。

赵磊抿着唇抑制住自己快要脱缰的笑欲，一噤声响铃模式便成了震动模式身体不可控地抖动起来。焉栩嘉以为他也害怕便将他搂得更紧，赵磊心里泛起一丝甜蜜的愧疚。

明明胆小易受惊，但焉栩嘉依然会陪着赵磊每次的大胆尝试，今天也不例外。尽管早已吓到快闭上眼睛，也依然没有动手去关掉赵磊手机里播放的视频。

结束的那一刻赵磊听见焉栩嘉重重地松了一口气，这下赵磊终于没忍住笑了出来，“不是猛男吗？胆小鬼。”

“你故意的？”

昔日将自己照顾得无微不至的兄长如今也开始捉弄他了，焉栩嘉喜欢这种悄无声息的改变，喜欢赵磊在他面前像个孩子，喜欢赵磊跟他你来我往斤斤计较。时光不经意就转换了两人的关系，水到渠成般自然。

刚刚还笑得嘚瑟的赵磊突然浑身一颤笑不出来了，焉栩嘉的手毫无征兆地从衣摆下钻了进来，贴着腰腹游刃有余地用指尖往上攀爬，顺着身体的起伏撩起一阵燥痒。

“赵老师真是睚眦必报啊。”刚高考完的准大学生词汇量空前丰富，混着性感的低音在赵磊耳边绕梁盘旋回音不绝,，“不过赵老师知道吗？忘记可怕画面的最有效方法就是在相似的场景做些更让人记忆深刻的事情。”

“别闹，等会儿有人进来了。”赵磊从来吃不消焉栩嘉的亲密接触，稍一亲近就免不了燃起一片片绯红，气息也跟着不稳。毫无威慑力的反抗引来的是更逾矩的侵犯。

“这个点早没人了。”焉栩嘉靠近了噙住赵磊的耳垂，粗重的呼吸尽数吐在赵磊耳后，灼热得让赵磊身体一僵。焉栩嘉轻轻裹了耳垂到嘴巴里舔咬，接着含混地说完了后半句，“而且我进来的时候就锁门了。”

这般坦白，目的再昭然不过。赵磊却依然挣扎着，佯装不懂。“你想干嘛啊？”

耳边传来低笑，似是不满意赵磊的表现焉栩嘉衔着耳垂的牙便稍稍用了力，赵磊吃了痛差点惊呼出来又硬生生憋了回去。

右手指尖早已攀登上它的目的地，在胸前淡红的蕊芯招摇过市。左手也已环上盈盈一握的腰肢在敏感带拨弄不停。

“调音啊，赵老师。”话音落下焉栩嘉揉捏着蕊芯的手指就用上了力。

娇嫩的花蕊哪堪如此蹂躏，刺痛与快意一并涌了上来，赵磊咬紧了下唇不让自己溢出一点声响，不多时就忍得红了眼眶一副泫然若泣引人怜爱的模样。

“看来我没得到赵老师真传啊，调音都不出声啊。”焉栩嘉嘴上委屈地埋怨着，手下却变本加厉起来。赵磊教给他的弹吉他的指法技巧此刻一股脑全用在了赵磊身上。

加速的按压拢捻让赵磊的身体迅速升温，被冷落的另一边也不甘寂寞起来，身体实诚地扭动不安，齿缝里挤出不满的哼怨。

“赵老师，声音得打开才对。”听到声音的焉栩嘉并不收手，反而提出更苛刻的精细要求。

赵磊心知焉栩嘉就是存心臊他，于是急切地转过身反抱住他，寻着他的唇贴上去以防这里再蹦出什么更不堪入耳的词。焉栩嘉含着笑任赵磊一顿毫无章法地乱亲，顺便帮他调整了姿势让他面对着自己岔开腿坐在了自己大腿上。怀抱着心爱的人，享受着他讨好中带着求饶的亲吻，这些日子的劳累与烦躁瞬间烟消云散。

如果赵磊是乐器，一定会是吉他，还是音色最动听的那把。天生适合被拥在怀里承宠，可以低徊浪漫，也可以高亢激昂。就像赵磊这个人，外人只看到他有血气骨头硬，而只有焉栩嘉知道赵磊柔软的一面。这个人狠起来流了血也不吭一声，但焉栩嘉轻轻一咬他就要哼哼唧唧软软糯糯地喊疼，等焉栩嘉松了口却又要焉栩嘉好好疼他。

真是个难伺候的尤物。

好为人师的赵老师教过焉栩嘉很多东西，焉栩嘉所触及的世界万物大都带着赵磊的影子，唯独在感情这件事上赵磊没了为人师的权利。他太迟钝又躲躲闪闪犹豫不决，正好迎了焉栩嘉这个直球选手的性子。当初焉栩嘉也是在琴房骗了赵磊一个吻，从此将两人的关系定了性的。

不仅在感情上迟钝，在情事上赵磊也是不及焉栩嘉天赋异禀造诣颇高。这会儿卖力亲吻着焉栩嘉却先将自己亲得失了力，好在焉栩嘉及时稳住他滑落的身体，不待赵磊休整一番便反客为主夺回了主导权，舌头顶开唇齿钻进嘴巴搅弄风云。

科学数据表明交换唾液会让人越来越像，但焉栩嘉和赵磊本来就像，他们这种天生一对的爱侣交换唾液便只会点燃情欲，永远都没办法冷静地长时间深吻。刚消停不久的手再次覆上赵磊的身体，继续探索着调音的秘诀，极具侵略性地在赵磊身上四处圈地标记。

明明是为了阻止焉栩嘉更进一步的动作才转身亲吻他的，此刻的姿势和氛围却怎么看都更像是为了更舒适地承欢。到了这一步也没什么好再矜持的了，赵磊闭上眼享受着焉栩嘉的爱抚和亲吻，泄出悦耳的呻吟，乖顺地将双臂搭在焉栩嘉肩膀对他予取予求。

两人像交颈鸳鸯般变换着接吻的姿势，直到撞上赵磊的金丝眼镜框焉栩嘉才意识到还有这么个碍事的物什。轻叼住镜架，嘴唇有意无意地擦过赵磊鼻梁，轻易地摘下来眼镜随手放至一边。没了眼镜的掩盖，赵磊眼里的莹莹水光更加清晰可人。

“赵老师等会儿声音可以更大点，我想听。”

言罢赵磊脸上的绯色又浓了些许，可望向焉栩嘉的眼睛里竟也有着隐隐期待。衬衫的扣子被焉栩嘉悉数解开，身前风光尽收焉栩嘉眼底，后知后觉的羞赧让赵磊别开了脸不敢直视焉栩嘉舔弄自己身体的样子。冷白皮的坏处就是太容易留下欢爱的痕迹，焉栩嘉为此还曾念叨赵磊生了副情色的身子。但也因此收起了放纵的心思，有工作的时候便忍着满腹留痕的坏心思只专心于两抹淡红凸起，一抹被焉栩嘉含在嘴里，一抹被焉栩嘉捧在手心，一边陷入口腔温暖湿热的包裹，一边溺于指腹薄茧粗粝的捻磨。

“唔…啊……”

焉栩嘉最钟爱的乐器为他奏起了专属的曲调，婉转蛊惑诱人深入。

啪嗒，皮带扣被驾轻就熟地打开，蠢蠢欲动的命脉被焉栩嘉隔着底裤把玩，没两下就彻底立起旗杆挑衅着宣战。熟门熟路地将手伸入底裤，将跃跃欲试的家伙用手握住，仗着经验优势专攻着它的弱处，在敌进我退敌退我乘胜追击的套弄间让对方彻底臣服缴械，战利品卸了一手。

赵磊只觉得全身一阵酥麻便疲软地趴在了焉栩嘉身上，发出阵阵暗昧的嘤咛。趁人之危不是什么君子行径，但温软在怀不趁机吃干抹净也绝不是什么爱人行为。等赵磊缓过来裤子早被焉栩嘉褪了下去。

“赵老师趴在钢琴上吧。”焉栩嘉发号施令，上一轮败北的俘虏只能按令照做。还未完全褪去的高潮余韵让赵磊忘了羞耻感，伏低了身体趴在钢琴上像一朵任人采摘的绝艳牡丹。

两具身体粘合在一起，焉栩嘉埋在赵磊后颈细细吻他，一手圈住赵磊的腰，另一只沾了一手战利品的手指正抵着穴眼儿准备下一轮的开疆拓土。

“差点忘了，赵老师的调音器要用在这里才最准。”

随着手指的探入赵磊浑身一颤，发出难耐的呜咽。来不及适应异物入侵带来的不适感，自带灵气的异物却精准地找到开关不停地顶弄按压，方才还排斥着异物的穴肉瞬间倒戈恭迎吸附上去，沉迷于异物运动带来的酥麻快意，甚至献媚地渗出蜜汁让它进出更加畅通无阻。

一起渗出的还有赵磊的泪意，不多会儿就蓄了满眼眶，在眼眶里打着转儿倔强地不肯落下。

“赵老师，你出出声。”焉栩嘉用充满磁性的声音哄着赵磊，同时又塞进一根手指进入蜜穴兴风作浪。

“你慢点…”赵磊颤抖着声音。

“那你叫出声，不然我调不准音啊赵老师。”焉栩嘉面不改色的样子仿佛只是个一心求学的好学生。

“嗯～”廉耻心在情事里毫无必要，赵磊顺了焉栩嘉的意也遵从于身体的反应放声淫叫起来。

手指在穴眼儿里开天辟地，赵磊跟着轻吟或尖叫，合着穴眼儿里愈发明显咕叽咕叽的液体混响将琴房的气氛烘托得更加淫靡暧昧。

焉栩嘉托着自己的凶器对准赵磊时，赵磊正被手指抽出后带来的空虚感折磨得如蚁咬般隐秘而噬骨。

调音师被凶犯用枪对准后脑勺时内心忐忑不已，只能强忍着情绪佯装如常演奏。

但被枪对着的赵磊一点都不忐忑，他无需等待命运的审判。因为这把枪注定会刺入他的体内，让他欲仙欲死后再将子弹悉数射进他的体内，烙上专属于执枪者的印记，收走早已完整属于他的心。

焉栩嘉确实是这么做的，将自己的凶器推入垂涎已久的归宿，发出一声舒服的喟叹，接着扶着赵磊的腰摇摆起来。将将挂在赵磊身上的衬衫被汗液浸湿，透出优美的身体弧线。焉栩嘉看得迷了眼，更加剧烈地摆动起来。赵磊的蜜穴儿被焉栩嘉填了个实实在在，身体随着晃动像只翅膀随时会破碎的美丽蝴蝶。而焉栩嘉就像条溯洄的鱼，卖力地往最深处进发，好将子子孙孙撒向最舒适的温床。

当焉栩嘉俯下身微蹙着眉转过赵磊的头去吻他的唇时赵磊便心领神会地紧缩穴肉含紧了他，本就即将登顶的快感在突如其来的紧致包裹中提前释放。失控的快感弥漫全身，焉栩嘉惩罚地咬了咬赵磊的下唇，原本就鲜红欲滴的唇顿时红肿起来，更让人心猿意马。

“赵老师深藏不露啊。”焉栩嘉舔舐着自己方才在赵磊唇上留下的牙印。

“焉同学也青出于蓝啊。”赵磊不示弱地反击。

“那是～严师出高徒嘛。”尚且精神的凶器在赵磊体内作恶地顶了顶，逗得赵磊受了一惊。“看来赵老师也挺胆小嘛。”

如愿得到期待中赵磊的反应焉栩嘉才餍足地撤出来，做着模范男友的善后工作。

“你果然有备而来。”焉栩嘉帮赵磊扣上最后一颗衬衫扣子时赵磊断定道。

扣好扣子的手顺便挑起赵磊的下巴，焉栩嘉眼里噙着笑道：“我只是为赵老师随时待命，还继续练琴嘛？”

“不练了，回去吧。”

“好。”突然想起什么，焉栩嘉又道：“要是下次被抓住，赵老师可以告诉他们我们在调音，或者调琴也行。”

赵磊听后毫无威慑力地冲焉栩嘉瞪眼呲牙，对方却一脸坏笑着到窗边打开窗户通风又体贴地拿好赵磊的东西拥着他回了房间。

世界太多不尽人意，但心上人是枕边人便足够幸运。


End file.
